regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Elements of Harmony
Summary Barnacco tries to steal the elements of harmony from the heroes and to let them know that they weren't kidding, They gonna injected Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy to become Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy to turn Ponyville into Nightmare Ponyville. Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Dan Zembrovski *Troll Moko *Amanda Highborn *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Gumball *Darwin *Stewie *Brian *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Spike (Dinosaur) *Blythe Baxter *Russell Ferguson *Zoe Trent *Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Minka Mark *Pepper Mildred Clark *Penny Ling *Anna Twombly *Roger Baxter *Youngmee Song *Jasper Jones *Sue Patterson *Buttercream Sundae *Aunt Christie *Sugar Sprinkles *Homer *Bart *Marge *Lisa *The Doctor *Anakin *Obi-Wan *Kanan *Ezra *Zeb *Hera *Sabine *Chopper *Thel *Rtas *Rowan *Zander *Kordi *Roger (Star Wars) *Barranco *Nagito Komaeda (Super Dangan Ronpa 2) Transcript *(The episode with Many Empire forces with the Empire lords) *'Sebalko (An Emperial rabbid with Forerunner armory and a warrior servent helmet without a visor) Alright Empire brothers, our Lords need us to holy temple of the wing like animals.h' *'Jul': We need to get to this castle over there and find that holy element, it seem to be the power of our glory of the Forerunners. *'Tarkin': Great idea, Jul. How are gonna get to that castle? The guards have guarded the castle. *'Jul': Good question, Tarkin. We gonna created new weapons called the Empire Handy Guns. To the holy laboratory. *(At the Laboratory...) *'Clouse': So, what will our new weapons, Empire Handy Guns are gonna worked? *'Barranco': Either that, or we can obviously used anything like Forerunnerr weapons. Even though we always crafted them and have them ourselves. *'Sebalko': We are going to need these weapons we can have to get to the holy elements....what ever they are. Possibly Forerunner secret. *(Back to where they started, the Emperials started their attack as they reach to the castle) *'Princess Celestia': Empire, you are not welcome to this castle. Wait until Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy about this. *'Barranco': Too late. *(Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy are being hostages by several big grey rabbids) *'Princess Luna': No. *'Barranco': Say hello to your old enemies from your holy past? *(Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek, Shadowbolts and Diamond Dogs arrives) *'Princess Celestira': Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek, Shadowbolts, Diamond Dogs, you're working for the empire are you? *'Queen Chrysalis': That's right, Celestira. The Empire have been working something called the Nightmare DNA. *'Flash Sentry': What are you doing with it? *'King Sombra': We're going to injected them to become Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy. *(They injected Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy) *'Zelok': The Nightmare DNA is like a Forerunner sin origin, the Forerunners build these things to put any life under control, but filled with rampange and venge by transforming into creatures of the sins. *'Twilight Sparkle': What did you do to us? *'Zelok': We injected you and your friends the Nightmare DNA to be one of us. *'Applejack': We would never be one of you. Aah! What's going on with me? *'Pinkie Pie': Hey, we feel weird. I feel funny now. What's happening to me? *'Rainbow Dash': What did you do to me? I don't feel really good *'Rarity': Oh, no! What happened? I feel weird. What's happening to me? *'Fluttershy': Oh, no. What is going on here? *'Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy': Aah! Aah! *(Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy transform into Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy) *'Shining Armor': No. *'Barranco': With this Nightmare DNA to turn Ponyville into Nightmare Ponyville. *'Spike (Dinosaur)': You can't! *'Barranco': We can. *(All the Empire ships approached, Empire reinforcements got off they injected all the ponies into Nightmare Ponies) *'Argan': See? The town of Ponyville has been turn into Nightmare Ponyville right now. Tell use where the holy elements of harmony are? *'Apple Bloom': Their at the park. *'Gek': What did she said? *'Warden': She said the elements of harmony at the park. *'Barranco': Alright, then. Let's go. *(The Empire forces used Forerunner teleportation to escape and vanished) *'Flash Sentry': Come on. We've got to get to the park. *(At the Park) *(Spike Dinosaur, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Gilda has arrived at the park) *'Spike (Dinosaur)': We're here at the park. *'Sweetie Belle': There's someone who can help. *'Bashful': Excuse us are you Spike (Dinosaur), Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Gilda? *'Big Macintosh': Yep. *'Darwin': What's wrong? *'Sunset Shimmer': When the Empire came to the castle. They injected Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy to become Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy. *'Gilda': And they injected all the ponies at Ponyville into Nightmare Ponyville. *'Studder': Well now they had them under their control. By the way, they probably be on their way right now. *'Cheerile': They are? *'Yellow': Oh, yeah. *(Suddenly, The Empire arrives) *'Black': It's the Empire! *'Barranco': Now hand over the elements of harmony, or suffer the great wrath. *'Big Red': How many are there? *'Jul': Never mind how many! Just give us the holy Elements! *'Zack': I completely don't understand, is it like some kind of Forerunner origin? *(All the sudden, an Empire Kraken appears) *'Zack': Oh, that. *'Anthony': I think I do have the holy Elements. *'Mordecai': Anthony, why do you have that holy Elements with you? *'Anthony': It's a long story. I found it when X-Po and I found it under the bushes. Here take it. *(Anthony hands Barranco a holy Elements) *'Barranco': Yes. We got it. Say, hello to our new empire lord. *(Death Felonious arrives) *'Rigby': Who is that guy? Who look like Ezra? *'Barranco': That's Death Felonious. He is Ezra's evil clone. Trivia *There are more than six elements of harmony. Since it's not just the mane six, the other Regular Show Fanon characters each have an element of friendship. *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike (Dinosaur), Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Gilda, Spitfire, Soarin, Rapidfire and Fleetfoot got a job at the park. *Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek, Shadowbolts and Diamond Dogs are working for the empire. *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gonna train like the Jedi to use the force. *It is revealed that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are old friends of The Doctor. *Mordecai and Rigby gives Princess Celestia and Princess Luna a Lightsabers. *Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman gives Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie a Lightsabers in the end. Gallery B6fbee2867271d95926c8956de233ffe.jpg|Nightmare Twilight Sparkle F1da5942fe09f3e492f9549b6360896e.jpg|Nightmare Applejack 736a83770e0425f715058f47cf5a8586.jpg|Nightmare Pinkie Pie Nightmare rainbow dash new sample by balleman-d7x4iem.png|Nightmare Rainbow Dash Nightmare rarity in armour by 90sigma-d8knky5.png|Nightmare Rarity Nightmare fluttershy by dragnmastralex-d6hq8ls.png|Nightmare Fluttershy Rise darth felonious rebels concept fan art by brian snook-d86le4g.jpg|Darth Felonious (Ezra's evil clone) Princess celestia and luna s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d8qbher.png|Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's Lightsabers Mane 6 s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d8qb8r9.png|Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie's Lightsabers Nagitokomaeda.png|Oh no hes hot Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers